Memorable 1st STUPID time
by hanyou in my dreams
Summary: I met your mother when she got hyphy.....say WHAT! the story is of how inuyasha and kagome meet over their.. hyphyness. lol. this is my first story, so PLZ go easy on the flames! ONESHOT InuKag slight Kikyo&Hojo Bashing


Hey everyone! Okay, this is my first fanfic, so I did a small oneshot about the memorable 1st meeting between Inuyasha and Kagome at a club.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, and I will give you… free highlighters! **Scented** highlighters! You know you love feeling dizzy after smelling them! )

rating: T (minor language and some shmexy stuff)

also be warned of some Hobo.. wait no HOJO and Kikyo bashing.. just stlightly. teensy weensy. like ---- ---this much----

disclaimer: i own inuyasha... pause... NOT!

"Do I have too???" whined Kagome as she was being dragged (literally) to the club.

It wasn't as if Kagome didn't like going to clubs. Hell, she LOVED clubs, their vibrating walls, the bass rippling across her skin… Kagome shook her head.

"Sango, you know that today is NOT exactly the best day for me to go to a club!" screamed Kagome. A couple of demons stared at Kagome as if she was insane.

Sango quickly jerked Kagome to the door, saying, "Kagome, it has been, what, like 4 fuckin' days since that Hobo ("Hojo", Kagome interjected.) yeah whatever, that dude dumped you, and I REALLY want to go to the club. And as you know, the club ain't fun 'less your there!"

"Well, you got a valid point there." The two girls burst out laughing and entered the club.

"Wow, is it just me or are there more people here than usual, Sango?"

Kagome was right. There were at least 200 people stuffed within the club, even though the club is really large.

_(description of club/ supposedly theres one like it in San Francisco)_ There was a 1st floor for the regular people and a disco like dance floor. It also had a second floor for more privileged people and the 3rd floor was for VIP. The 3rd floor had a hot tub and was the most wanted level to be on. Poor Sango and Kagome had only made it to the second floor, even though they were there like every weekend to dance off their college worries.

Suddenly, Kagome's favorite song, "Get Stupid" by Mac Dre came on, and, after she had finished screaming her head off and making about 20 people around her deaf, she proceeded to the middle of the dance floor and got cough hyphy, we shall call it.

_When we pull up to the light the people all stare  
Four Niggas in the benz with the dreadlock hair  
Smoke everywhere wavin and medlin with the wood plate rattlin and license plate rattlin  
Doin what we want to hangin out the sun roof  
We mental we ignorant boy we go dumb dude  
Gas break dip we yokin  
Do a donut in yo whip we call it goshen  
Get stupid that's what we do good  
Ghost drive the whip while we dancin on the hood  
I'm amped feelin good I'm hyphe with the fish face with the thizz face off of nikes  
The women like me I'm dipped in butter  
I'll rob your brother pimp the blood out yo mother  
I'm mister stupid doo doo dumb  
Somethin terrible tell em how we come_

"_Oh… my… fuckin… Buddha…will this girl PLEASE stop talking about Dolce and Gabbana purses?!_"

"Just think Inuyasha! Maybe you can buy me one for my next birthday!"

Inuyasha lazily replied with his hands over his eyes, "Your goddamn birthday, Kikyo, is in, like, (he hastily gets his phone and checks his calendar) 8 months."

Kikyo whined in a really screechy voice, "But you can still get me one for my _HALF_ birthday…"

"You know what, I think I am gonna puke and if I don't move, it's gonna go all over your brand new Moo Moo shoes" Inuyasha quickly gave the excuse and ran away to the other side of the 3rd floor balcony, hearing a quiet "M_iu_ M_iu_… its Miu Miu" behind him.

After rolling his eyes, he lazily leaned against the balcony and watched the people below. Because the 3rd floor was smaller than the 2nd floor, he could see both of the levels underneath him. He casually glanced to his side and watched 2 swimsuit models faint from the beauty of his golden eyes. Inuyasha knew he looked like a god, with perfectly tanned skin, well-toned body, designer clothes, and beautifully golden eyes that appeared to reflect the sunlight (according to his thousands of ex-girlfriends, while they were dating of course). Still, despite his good looks, Inuyasha could still feel the penetrating eyes that watched his every move, just because he was a hanyou. This was easily seen, as everyone could see his claws and his adorable little white ears on his head.

Still feeling bored out of his mind, Inuyasha heard some wolf-whistles underneath him on the second floor and looked down… and stopped to stare.

_See we S.T.U.P.I.D.  
When we go to the club we don't need id  
Everywhere we go it's a party y'all  
We gon't get it crakin like the mardi gras  
Get stupid  
Get stupid  
Get stupid  
Get stupid  
Go stupid  
Go stupid  
Go stupid  
Come on go stupid with me_

Unaware of the staring hanyou above her.. actually a crowd around her watching her…she proceeded to dance out all her emotions, her anger, her sadness, her confusion, her frustration, her tears into her dancing. She was dancing so fast that nobody was able to keep up with her. She danced like..

"… _a goddess,_" was the only thing Inuyasha could say about her dancing. Her body would sway, then shiver, then buck to the rhythm of the song, never missing a beat. Her whole body was in motion, entrancing Inuyasha like a belly dancer. Her raven black hair had been allowed to grow to her mid-back, halfway concealing a very sexy shirt with no back. A relatively short skirt revealed her long, tanned legs were currently bent, so as to show the muscle she had, even making the slight pudge she had gained from eating ice cream after her breakup look shmexy.

_Hun how west side clown  
I gig so hard make my pants fall down  
This beat pounce hunny where'd you get it  
Oh you ain't know Dr.Dre did it  
I come wit it rappin and ryhmin dancin panamimen  
actin like i'm drivin  
Now switch it up dance like i'm fishin  
See in the bay area we dance a little different  
The bay bounce to thizzle  
the west coast wizzle  
do the get stupid come f with drizzle  
Call the hospital he havin convolsions  
No he gettin stupid and it's low yolkin  
is the store still open we need hen  
Got a privaleged thing  
Gatta I mean  
All in the do' like he  
S.T.U.P.I.D.  
_

Inuyasha never realized he had begun to walk down the stairs and towards this girl until he was shoved by some random drunk person in the crowd around her. He shook his head as if to shake off a dream, but still saw the beauty in front of him. Without really thinking, when her back was turned to him, he jumped behind her and began dancing with her.

_  
Let me tell you why we call this thang stupid  
Cause when I dance the chicks say you stupid  
You can do it it ain't that hard  
baby get dumb act like a retard  
shake your hair make it blow it the hair  
You gotta get into it growl like a bear  
Now say Raw what  
No Raw do the d thing girl cut that s up  
Fill yo cup don't be no punk  
It don't look right if you really ain't drunk  
Come on repeat after me  
We go S.T.U.P.I.D._

Kagome did realize that someone was behind her, but didn't care about it, as long as he was a good dancer, unlike the previous guys.

After about 20 seconds being with him, Kagome began to really want to know who this guy was. In the middle of a beat, she dropped down and turned around to be face-to-face.. well really face-to-chest with the man. The first thing she saw was a hard pecs peaking through a silk shirt with its top buttons opened. Blushing quickly, she let her eyes roam farther up the handsome neck ("no adam's apple there") to the well-defined chin… high cheekbones… and stopped at the brilliant gold eyes staring down at her with a twinkle in them.

"Like what you see?" Inuyasha asked while smirking at the blushing girl in front of him, even though he was also drowning in her innocent, chocolate-brown eyes.

After hearing the man's voice, Kagome blushed even more and looked down, unfortunately at his hot chest.

"_Gawd even his voice is sexy!_" Kagome thought quickly as she attempted to walk away from the man. Before she could take another step, the now dubbed "hot-guy-with-hot-chest" man pulled her gently towards him and whispered in her ear seductively , "The song isn't over yet…"

_When we pull up to the light the people all stare  
4 niggas in the benz with the dreadlock hair  
smoke everywhere  
wavin at Mavericks  
on the wood grain davins with the license plate rattlin'  
doin' what we want to, hangin' out the sunroof  
we mental we ignorent  
boy we go dumb dude.  
gas, break, dip, we call it yokin'  
Do a donut in yo whip  
we call it dosin'  
get stupid, is what we dos with it  
ghost ride the whip  
while we dancin on tha hood,  
i'm amped feelin' good, i'm hyphy  
in a bitch face with tha thizz face   
off of nike, the women like me i'm dipped in butter, i'll rob ya brother, pimp tha blood out ya mother, i'm mr. stupid-doo-doo dumb somthin terrible tell'em how we come...  
_

"By the way, my name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha said and expected the still-dancing girl to say her name.

"My name is… Kagome.." mumbled Kagome, as she was still embarrassed for dancing so wildly in front of such a hot guy. _I hope he doesn't think I'm weird! I bet I had done some wacky moves and he is gonna tell me off now_" thought Kagome as she braced herself for the insult.

"Are you tired?"

"_What?"_ thought Kagome, so startled she looked up at Inuyasha's eyes and was trapped there. "What?" she asked out loud.

Quickly thinking of how cheesy he would sound, Inuyasha again bent towards Kagome and placed his mouth next to her ear, receiving a shudder from Kagome from the intimacy.

"'Cause you've been running in my mind this whole time.."

With her eyes wide-open, Kagome had been expecting something suave and sexy. She never expected this line, so she began to bust out laughing, receiving an answering smile from Inuyasha. _"her laugh is so adorable"_ thought Inuyasha, not seeing that Kagome was thinking, "_His eyes twinkle when he smiles_"

This was there first, and very memorable, meeting.

_  
we S.T.U.P.I.D when we go to tha club we don't need I.D.  
Evrywhere we go it's a party ya'll we gon get it crackin' like tha mardi gras  
get stupid, get stupid, get stupid, get stupid,go stupid,go stupid, go stupid come on go stupid with me_

_Alright let me tell you why we call this thang stupid, cause when i dance all tha chicks say (you stupid)you can do it, it aint that hard, baby get dumb act like a retard, shake ya hair make it blow in tha air, you gotta get into it growl like a bear, now say Whaaaa! (what) no Whaaaa!do tha damn thang girl cut that shit up. fill ya cup don't be no punk, it dont look right if you really aint drunk c'mon repeat after me we go S.T.U.P.I.D_

_S.._

_T.._

_U.._

_P.._

_I.._

_D.._


End file.
